Breed Him
by Tagome04
Summary: DomLucy! Lucy is more than a little eager to get her hands on her favorite Dragon Slayer. Taking charge she sets the mood for the night and gifts Natsu with a new outlook on their 'safe' sex life. NSFW. EXPLICIT! Not for pure souls or children under 16. (VERY) smutty One-shot. :D *evil laugh in the background* Enjoy my lovelies!


**NSFW. Highly explicit. Also if you're not into kiny stuff like BDSM or a thing we in the genre call breeding,...** **turn back now** **. As always Enjoy!**

* * *

The door to the apartment flew open as she pushed him inside, a hand clutching his jacket in a white knuckle grip. Her mouth was hungry for the taste and feel of him beneath her lips. The smell of the outdoors clung to him, mixing with his usual scent of smoke and spice. He backed further into the apartment, forcing her to lean as she chased his lips while her fingers fumbled to pull the keys from the lock. With a frustrated groan she pulled away and yanked the offending items from the doorknob.

Slamming the door shut with agitation she turned and eyed the flushed dragon slayer as he stood shaking and panting in the middle of her room. His cheeks were the same rosy tint as his hair as he struggled to catch his breath. She watched as the adam's apple in his throat bobbed up and down with a nervous swallow. A seductive smile crept across her face, one delicate eyebrow rising into her bangs as she took the flesh of her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Lucy, what's gotten into you?" he asked, his voice breathless as he dipped a hand into his pants, fumbling to adjust the growing evidence of his arousal.

He was eyeing her as she stalked towards him, forcing him further into the apartment. She watched as his tongue darted out to run along his bottom lip, his eyes slowly falling down the length of her body. She'd barely had time to change and she was glad he was _finally_ taking notice because she wasn't sure how much longer she was gonna keep her clothes on.

She was wearing a light pink halter top with scalloped edging held up by matching black scalloped lace. She'd thrown on a black underbust that ended just above her belly button. Paired with a tiny purplish red skirt and white belt, her lower half was barely covered. She'd even changed into a new pair of thigh high, tan colored leather boots. Her originally plan had been to seduce him back to her apartment to do a little strip tease, though that plan was quickly falling apart.

The look in his eyes though, the feral gleam as he raked over her body. It was enough to make her purr as she approached. The eyes of the slayer widened at the sound. He sat abruptly when his calves hit the edge of the bed, shock and arousal filling his face. The adam's apple in his throat bobbed again as he took another nervous swallow, fingers reaching up to yank at the scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Natsu. It's been two whole days. Don't you want me?" she whined as she continued to seduce the slayer. Hips swaying back and forth as she walked, fingers digging into the hem of her skirt and every so slightly lifting it up, giving him a glimpse of her panties below. His eyes were as big as saucers, mouth parted in surprise. Clearly he had no idea what to do confronted with this side of his lover. Given he was usually the one to initiate sex, she wasn't surprised.

Her smile widened further at the sound of his sharp inhale. She knew he would smell her growing dampness, could probably taste it in the back of his throat.

With a small moan she came to stand between his legs. "You shouldn't lie Natsu. I saw all those times you peeked under my skirt. The way you carried me over your shoulder like a barbarian, hand trying to slide under my panties. "

"I couldn't help it! You kept teasing me! I was constantly fighting a hard on!" he yelled defensively, taking another nervous swallow as his cheeks went from pink to bright red. His nose was inches away from burying itself between her legs.

Lucy grinned, combing her fingers through his hair she tilted his head back, tugging softly on the silken strands in her hands. The sight of his throat, so open and exposed, was enough to send her over the edge as her control snapped. Mouth seeking his skin she eased herself onto his lap. Feverishly her lips ghosted across his throat, teeth nipping and biting as she worked up to his jaw. He growled, a low rumbling sound that vibrated them both as her hips rolled against him.

Warm calloused hands splayed along her back, fingertips finding the slip of exposed skin between the corset and skirt. She bit a little harder than she intended on the rapid beating pulse beneath her lips. The feel of his fingers pushing into her, holding her waist still so he could rock up into her heat. the press of his arousal made her mind go hazy with lust.

Pulling away from his shoulder she found his lips. Their mouths clashing together in a mess of tongue and teeth. She wasn't fighting for control anymore. Letting her body guide her as Natsu unraveled beneath her hands. Gone was the dorky, carefree Dragon slayer know by all in the guild.

Here in her apartment he became an untamed animal as wild as the fire he wielded. His careful control over his instincts and magic slipping just enough to make her want to roll onto the bed and thrust her ass in the air in a sign of submission. She felt a hand slid from the small of her back, down over her ass until finally reaching the exposed skin along the underside her thigh. She moaned into the kiss at the feel of skin on skin. She felt electrified, every nerve ending stretched taut as the heat of desire pooled low in her belly. Another moan tore from her throat, forcing her to break the seal of their seal to let out the rush of air as he slid back up to cup her ass beneath her skirt. Fingers dug into the soft pliant globe of flesh like claws, using the leverage to force her down on his cock again.

Her lips moved against his as she fought for dominance, head tilting so she could slant her mouth over him for better access. She wanted more, needed more. Rolling her hips she took advantage of the gasp that came from his mouth, plunging her tongue inside to stroke across his own.

It was his turn to moan. Using his hold on her body he lifted her up with a rough tug. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his fingers skimmed the edge of her panties. Her hips jerked at the touch. He was teasing her as each stroke of his fingertips moved closer and closer to her throbbing center. She broke away with a low whine as her hips tried to escape his assault. Head thrown back he latched onto her exposed throat. Her hands moving to brace against his shoulders as she fought the urge to beg.

She loved the way he dominated her. The nip of his sharp canines sending goosebumps and little jolts of pleasure down her spine. She couldn't get enough. She wanted him to roll her under him, rip her panties off and fuck her into the bed. The desire to submit to him was a throbbing need building up between her legs..

The image of his wide eyes, the vulnerable way he had looked when she held his head still in her hands. The idea of her powerful dragon slayer helpless beneath her was a fantasy she had long pleasured herself too.

It took every ounce of her willpower to grab his hands and pull them from her body. Caught by surprise he released her with ease, his head pulling back just enough so she could see the confusion filter across his face. She used his state of bewilderment to regain control. Pushing her hips back down into his lap, grinding her pelvis in a slow circle over top of his hardened cock. Sucking in a breath she moaned like a whore into the air, feeling every inch of him beneath her soaked panties. Her shoulders dropped as her belly clenched with need.

His hands jerked to her hips, clasping her in a vice like hold to keep her still.

"Slow down." he begged, his teeth grinding as he fought to keep the animal she knew he hid inside himself in check.

She shook her head, she wanted to unleash that beast so she could tame it, nimble fingers working at removing the scarf from around his neck. With a sigh she sent it sailing behind her to land on the floor as her mouth moved to devour the new expanse of sun kissed skin.

The erratic pulsing of his heartbeat against her lips invoked something primal in her. Her tongue lapped at it before her mouth sealed over it. She sucked hard, making sure to alternate nibbling and tongue lashes as she suckled his skin. She wanted to mark him for everyone to see, as he had done to her so many times before.

The hands at her hips moved to her waist and Natsu went from urging her to slow down to grinding against her. She smiled against his neck then sank her teeth into his shoulder. He jerked beneath her, hips thrusting up into her damp core as he grunted.

With a smile she pulled back, admiring the way his eyes were half lidded, his pupils dilated into slits. Nostrils flared with each ragged intake of breath as the fingers at her waist flexed. Planting another kiss on his lips she slid from his lap though he was hesitant to let her go. She stayed within reach, his hands falling from her waist to ghost along the skin of her thighs.

Her sleeves were the first to go. The simple knot easy to undo dispute the shaking of her hands. Her corset was next, slightly more challenging, but thankfully the laces holding it together were in the front. She watched him with practiced ease as her fingers slid the lacings through the eyelets. His eyes were dark, hands gripping the edge of the bed with white knuckle force as he watched her undress.

His reaction was the only thing keeping her going, giving her the courage to finish what she had started. Her hands were shaking like a leaf caught in the wind when she reached for the clasp holding what remained of her top up. It proved harder to undo the metal claw but even harder to actually let it go. With a nervous lick of her lips she let the fabric fall, pooling on the floor feet, as she exposed her breasts.

She hadn't bothered with a bra, the plunging back of her top not really allowing for one that would actually do her any good. Judging by the audible intake of air from Natsu, he was enjoying the fact immensely. His hands raised to touch her but she slapped them away and earned a growl of irritation in response. She felt empowered standing before him topless.

Her belt was easier to do, her hands less shaky as she slide it from the belt loops of her skirt. Her hands reached for the small zipper at her side but she stopped. SPurred byt he idea of establishing her control. Delicately she lifted on boot to rest of the bed between his legs.

"Take it off." she commanded.

His eyes flickered from her leg to her face then back. His hands slide up to the top of the boot, fingertips trailing across her thigh as his hands came to rest on the underside of her leg. His eyes locked with hers as he started the zipper down her boot. Finished he cupped the back of her knee, forcing her to hold onto his shoulder as he lifted her leg to removed her foot from the shoe. The second she was free she presented him with her other leg.

He repeated the same procedure but when she moved to return her foot to the ground he held on. Scooting closer to the edge of the bed he raised her leg higher, planting it on the mattress beside his hip as he began placing gentle kisses on the inside of her leg. His mouth worked slow over her skin, lips brushing back and forth, teeth nibbling, as his mouth moved toward her center. .

"No." she gasped, giving his shoulders firm push.

He ignored her, his other hand coming up to grip her hip as he suckled the tender skin on the inside of her thigh into his mouth, mere inches away from her quivering pussy. She gave a cry desperately pushing against his shoulders as she squirmed for release. Only when his mouth had left a sufficient purple mark did he release her leg.

Free from his grip she took a step back, her hands going to the zipper of her skirt. With a rush the silken fabric fell to her feet. Dresses in nothing but black lace panties she felt exposed. The desperation in her body was mounting with each minute that passed.

"Jacket and pants." she said thickly, taking another step back to give him room to maneuver.

His eyes never left hers as he stood. She tried to keep her gaze on his but her eye followed the motion of his hands as he undid the belt and zipper of the jacket. Her tongue darted out to lick at dry lips as she watched his broad shoulders shrug off the garment.

She let her eyes wander as he undid the belt of his pants. Kicking off his sandals he shed the garment and tossed it into the dark of the room.

Not for the first time she admired how much he had grown in their year apart. The strong muscles of his neck tapering into broad shoulders. Corded arms that hung tense at his side. When her eyes came to his chest she stepped forward closing the gap between them, fingers lifting to follow the trail her eyes set along his body. Softly she slid her palms along the hills and valleys of created by carved muscle. He jerked beneath her touch as her hands slide over each indent of his abs. When she came to the V of his hips she brought her other hand up to trail along the lines that disappeared into his boxers.

She stilled when his own hand came up to touch her. He reached to cup her face but she glared at his outstretched fingers. Tilting her hand away she shook her head. She was determined to stay in charge.

"No touching." her voice was quiet but commanding.

She glanced up to see the muscle tick in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. Coyly she bit her bottom lip, watching his face as she slowly hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear. As slow as she could she pushed them down over his hips. Following her own movements she came to kneel before him. When his underwear caught on the throbbing length hidden beneath her eyes tore from him to settle on the bulge pressing against the fabric.

She gave another tug and he sprang free. His hard cock jutting out proudly from the curls of his sex. Her mouth watered at the sight. Her pussy clenching as her body recalled how it felt to have him inside her. The coil of desire tightening in her belly began to burn hotter. She could feel her heartbeat pulse in her clit and her thighs rubbed against each other to create some much needed friction.

She let the underwear drop the rest of the way. Bracing her hand on his thighs she leaned forward on her knees. Her face was a breath away from his cock yet she could feel the heat rolling off of his stiff length.

She ran the tip of her nose from the bulbous purple head all the way to the base, then with her lips she traced back up the underside of him.

The breath hissed out of him, his hands fisting at his sides in order to comply with her demands. She knew how hard it was for him to not be able to touch her. She loved it in fact. Watching him struggle to stay in control, to obey her as she commanded.

She loved watching the primal side of him snap behind it's cage. With a wicked thought in the back of her head she stood. His eyes closed as her hands went back to wander over his body. Tormenting him she slid her fingers through the curls of his sex, making sure to 'accidentally' brush his cock as she did so. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips as she cupped his balls.

His hips jerked forward and he groaned in the back of his throat. With more force than necessary she pushed his shoulders. He sat back onto the bed with a bounce.

"Lay down." she ordered.

He complied, shifting long the blankets and pillows until he lay lengthwise. He watched her remove her underwear, eyes never leaving her as she crawled over top of him until she straddled his shoulders. Adjusting her legs she sat back on his chest, her sex only a few inches from his mouth.

Her body quivered in anticipation. She watched his eyes as they stared at her pussy, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip.

"What's wrong Natsu?" she asked as she inched a little closer to his face.

He locked eyes with her, mouth parted as he panted softly. she could feel him tense beneath her, knew he was holding back.

"Do you want a taste?" she asked as her hand delved between her legs.

His eyes followed, face contorting with pleasure as she slide one finger between her folds. She was soaked. Effortlessly she spread herself, showing him the pink of her sex as she lifted a little closer to his mouth.

"Please." he whispered, his eyes trained on the finger sliding between her slick folds.

"Louder."

"Please." his voice was gruff and low

"Please what?"

He swallowed. "I want to taste your greedy little cunt."

His words made her stomach clench. With a loud sigh she settled over his mouth. His arms came up to clamp around her thighs, hands seeking out her folds to spread her to his tongue.

When he found the nub of herlclit she cried out. Leaning back on hands braced on his chest. He wasted no time with teasing or tormenting her. His tongue strummed the bud of her sex, working it slowly moving back and forth over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He knew exactly what it took to make her cum. The build up for her release was fast and hard. Each circle of his tongue brought her closer and closer to tipping over the edge.

She wanted it, it would be intense and mind blowing. Hell if she stayed there long enough he would do it to her again. But it wouldn't be enough. the ache deep inside her wouldn't abate no matter how many times he suckled her clit. She needed to cum around his cock. She needed that mind blowing explosion that would rock her world and make her mind go blank.

It took more restraint to lift her hips then she wanted. He let her go with a groan.

"Lucy. I'm not done." he whined but she was already sliding down his body.

The head of his cock ever so gently touched her throbbing sex as she shimmied her way down to straddle his hips. The touch of skin and against skin sent a jolt through her body. They had only ever had protected sex. Condoms had been a staple of their sex life since the beginning.

But the feel of him naked beneath her was more than just electrifying. It felt sinful and erotic and more than a little naughty. Lifting up to provide space she reached between them, grasping the base of him and ever so gently brushing him up along the seam of her lips.

He jerked at the first pass, his hands clamping down around her hips, fingers digging into her like talons as he lifted her up.

"Lucy." his voice was strained. "condom first."

But one pass had felt so good. She just wanted a little more. Biting her bottom lip she ever so slightly nodded.

"I know. This just feels so good." she moaned as she continued to rub the head through her folds.

She was practically dripping and with each stroke, every circle of his head against her clit, a fresh wave of fluids coated her thighs.

"Lucy." he warned. His fingers were brushing her skin, digging into her as he struggled for control.

She watched in amazement as the beast inside him fought for control. His nostrils were flared, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth open as he panted for air, lips peeled back to expose his sharp canines. He was hot. Daringly she lined the head of him with her entrance and sank back just a fraction of an inch. The head pushed against the tight circle of muscles guarding her passage. The head pushed, the ring of muscles fighting against him even as her pussy ached to have inside.

She sat back a little more and the head slid inside of her. Pleasure rippled through every muscle of her body. Her nerves felt raw and her thighs shook with the effort to stay in place.

Her hands flew forward, fingers splayed along the wall of chest muscle beneath her palms. Her head dropped as sweat began to cover her skin. The feel of having nothing between them, the intimate connection, she could feel herself edging closer to the brink of orgasam. Slowly she sat back, taking each naked inch of him inside her. His fingers still locked on her hips made no move to stop her.

"Lucy." he moaned as she sat down.

He was deeper than any other position allowed for. Each glorious, naked inch of him inside of her throbbed in tune to the heart beating beneath her hands. With a roll of her hips she was almost seeing stars.

She set the pace slow and steady, willing the intense pleasure to last as long as possible.

"Lucy. I can't….I'm too close….I'll cum inside you." Natsu pleaded with her but his cries fell on deaf ears.

Her legs shook as she rode him, her belly tightening as the coil inside her threatened to snap. Nails dug into his chest, hands moving to hold his arms. Sex was so much better without a condom. He seemed bigger, longer, harder, and definitely hotter. The heat of him penetrated her as his cock pressed against that spot inside her that made her melt.

Her hips became frantic as she rode him harder. She was no longer in control as she struggled to keep from reaching the peak of her release. The grunts from her lover were driving her mad. She was so close she could taste it, her body practically vibrated with the urge to explode.

Natsu's hand came up, cupping her breast in place of holding her hips. Thumb and forefinger rolling and pinching her nipple. He sat up suddenly, hands palming her breast as his mouth replaced fingers. Grabbing his shoulders to brace herself, her hips stuttering over his as he began to thrust into her.

"Cum on my cock." Natsu urged. "Come on, Lucy. I want to feel that greedy little cunt of yours explode."

The combination of his fingers playing with her nipples and the filthy dirty talk spilling from his mouth sent her over the edge.

"Na-Natsu. I'm gonna….I'm gonna…"

She came with a scream. Her body stiffening as her walls convulsed around him. Her mind was blank as she flew apart. Her hips jerked spastically against him. A thumb pressed against her clit hard prolonging her ride.

When she floated back down from her high her body felt spent and blissful. Hands stroked her back as she nuzzled her head into the crook of her shoulder..

Slowly she pulled back, smiling at Natsu as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Wow." she breathed.

His laugh turned into a hiss as she adjusted on his lap. The feel of him still intimately wedged between her legs, his cock just as hard as ever, reminded her she had been the _only_ one to finish.

"I'm sorry." she exclaimed as she settled.

"Don't be. It was more than worth it to feel you cum on my cock."

He leaned back, twisting as he turned to reach for the drawer of her end table. She watched him produce a condom from the depths then slam it shut. The sound echoed in the room. He handed her the foil, leaning back against the rumpled sheets of the bed, his arms crossing behind his head making the muscles flex and bulge.

"Now it's my turn."

She arched one eyebrow at him. She half expected to be rolled beneath him and fucked hard into the mattress.

"I rather like you on top." he said with a shrug. A gentle thrust of his hips into her to remind her he was waiting. "Unless you can't handle it."

She lifted her hips as if she meant to release him. Instead she smiled wickedly, rolling her hips and sinking back down to the hilt with ease, sheathing him inside her. With a smile she tossed the wrapper back at the night stand. Natsu watched it sail through the air before turning his eyes back to her.

"Lucy." he gasped. "No."

He reached for her waist but she caught his hands in hers and attempted to pin them to his sides.

"What's wrong. Don't you wanna cum?" she asked sweetly as she circled her hips

His eyes were trained on the spot where their bodies connected.

"Don't you wanna fill me up with your cum?"

Leaning forward she pushed her feet beneath her, hands bracing herself on his hips as she began to fuck him in earnest.

"Noo!" he cried even as his hips thrusted up to meet hers.

She smiled. "Cum in my pussy. Cum in my pussy." she chanted.

Leaning back she placed her hands on his thighs, using the leverage to ride him as hard and fast as she could. His face began to contort, eyebrows squeezing together as his head lifted to watch. Hands clasped her waist, urging her to move faster.

She moaned and cried out. Watching as her dragon slayer came unglued beneath her. Teeth snapping, his head pushing back into the mattress as his hips lifted into the air. He let loose a snarl as she felt the first spurts of his seed fill her.

His face turned red as he held his breath with the force of his release. Then with a loud groan he collapsed. Lucy giggled as she remained seated above his hips. She watched the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he slowly returned to earth.

"That was hot, Natsu." she giggled as she began to massage the quivering muscles of his stomach.

"Hot!" he snapped. Sitting up, bracing himself on his elbows he glared at her. "Lucy, we could have just…."

"...made a baby." she finished as she leaned forward, grasping one of his hands, she brought it to rest over her abdomen.

Natsu's eyes were wide as his hand splayed over her belly.

"Don't you want kids with me?" she asked as she watched. His thumb was stroking her skin and making her shiver.

The adam's apple in his throat bobbed. She could see he was trying to think of something to say.

"Yes. I just hadn't thought you wanted kids…. yet. In the future….after we we're married and had a house. Ya know."

she giggled. "Good cause I don't want one either."

Confused he looked up at her sputtering.

"I'm on birth control dummy."

Natsu's shoulder slumped, his hand falling away as he rolled his eyes. With a groan he flopped back on the bed and covered his eyes with an arm. "You're such a weirdo, Lucy! You had me thinking I might have gotten you pregnant."

She giggled again, sliding off of him to curl into his side. "Sorry buster. Maybe later when my first kids all grown up."

He turned to glare at her. "I am not a kid."

"No. You're right." She giggled, her hands coming up to pinch his cheeks. "You're my big boy."

He half laughed half snarled at her, rolling over and tucking her against him as he wrapped his arms around her. She tensed for a second, waiting for retaliation. Satisfied she sighed contently, until she felt the curious traces of fingertips along her side but it was too late.

 **...**

 **...**

 _"_ _NATSU NOOOO! STOP!" the celestial mage screamed between fits of laughter._

 _ **...**_

 _"_ _C'mon Luce, isn't this what big kids do!"_

* * *

 **So I first wrote this and it was about five pages. I went back through to edit it, fix mistakes, etc., etc. and it turned into 9 pages. O_O Whoops! Though I'm not sorry. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
